Suspiros de amor
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Cuando se ama, no hay distancia que interfiera. One-shot. [KayaxUsopp]


- ¡Usopp!

Kaya se despertó bañada en sudor. Sus ojos demostraban gran temor y su cabellera rubia estaba bastante despeinada. Miró por la ventana, todavía era de noche.

Se levantó despacio y poniéndose su bata de noche caminó por los pasillos de su gran mansión. Llegó hasta la sala de estar en el primer piso y se sentó mirando a uno de los ventanales, que dejaban ver la luna, en silencio.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? _- Pensó. - _Usopp es fuerte, es valiente, seguramente está bien. Muy bien. Seguramente no piensa en mi tanto como yo en él. Debe estar teniendo aventuras, haciéndose famoso, conociendo gente, personas, amigos.. mujeres._

Kaya se acurrucó en el sillón en el que estaba sentada y suspiró. Tenía un poco de frío, por lo que trató de calentarse suspirando el aire caliente proveniente de su boca en las palmas de sus manos.

_¿Dónde estarás, Usopp? ¿Te acordarás de mi? ¿Cómo estarán tus amigos? Espero que vuelvas pronto a contarme sobre tus nuevas aventuras navegando y convirtiéndote en un poderoso y famoso pirata._

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del nuevo mundo..

- ¡Kaya! - Usopp se levantó tan rápido que golpeó contra la litera de Luffy.

- ¡Comida! - Dijo este, para luego volver a acostarse y dormirse inmediatamente.

- Otra vez soñando con ella.. maldición. - Suspiró y se levantó.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hasta la cubierta del barco para observar el mar por unos momentos. Nami y Robin se encontraban hablando en el forte. A decir verdad, Nami dormía y Robin leía, pero estaban juntas en el forte. No era muy de noche, tal vez las tres o cuatro de la mañana; Claro que eso no lo consideraban de noche los mugiwaras ya que había noches en las que ni siquiera dormían.

Usopp se sentó, recostando su espalda contra el mástil principal y suspiró, parecía exhausto. Pero, ¿de qué?

_Maldición, Kaya.. ¿Por qué seguís así en mi cabeza? Ya han pasado más de dos años y seguís atomentándome. Aunque esto de que te me aparezcas en mis sueños semi desnuda no es del todo malo pero.. agh. _- Volvió a suspirar y miró al cielo estrellado. - _¿Habrás encontrado a algún pretendiente que sea más digno para vos que un inútil pirata? Espero que no.. aunque si me gustaría que fueses feliz._

El narigón escuchó detrás de sí algunos pasos que iban a su dirección y volteó rápidamente.

- Usopp-kun - Le sonrió Robin. - ¿No podes dormir? - Preguntó sentándose a su lado dejando el libro cerrado en el suelo.

- Algo así, Robin.. - Suspiró. - ¿Vos qué haces despierta?

- Esta noche le toca a Nami ser la vigía y no quería quedarse sola, entonces le hice compañía.

- Nami siempre se sale con la suya. - Robin sonrió.

- Y.. ¿Por qué estabas suspirando tantas veces seguidas?

- ¿Suspirando?

- No pude evitar notarlo. Cuando se suspiran tantas veces solo hay tres razones posibles.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Un suspiro de alivio, un suspiro de resignación o.. - Hizo una pausa.

- ¿O qué?

- Un suspiro de amor. - El cuerpo de Usopp le dio unas pequeñísimas descargar de electricidad al aparecer la cara de Kaya en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Suspiro de amor? Pff.. ¿Qué son esas tonterías de suspiros de amor? - Sonrió nervioso y se cruzó de brazos. - Suspiro de amor.. Robin, no me hagas reír.

- Entonces eso es..

- Te digo que no.

- Como digas. - Sonrió y se paró tomando su libro en manos.

- Robin, espera.. - Ella volteó. - En caso de que lo que decís sea cierto.. lo cual no es porque esas cosas jamás podrían pasarme a mi, ya que soy un fuerte guerrero de las aguas del Nuevo Mundo..

- Ajá. - Asintió riendo la morocha.

- ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Hm.. no lo sé..

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Vos sos la que trajo este tema a la conversación.

- Bueno, supongo que para sentirte mejor podrías dibujar algo.. algo que te haga recordarla, escribir unos párrafos tal vez, o simplemente hacer algo que ella solía hacer. Así te vas a sentir más cerca de ella aunque sea verdad que están a kilómetros de distancia.

- Robin, no le des esos consejos idiotas. - Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina. - ¿Kaya otra vez? - Zoro se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una botella de sake en la mano.

- ¿Kaya? - Preguntó Robin intrigada.

- Claro que no. Robin ya te lo he dicho antes, no quiero que me des consejos. - Usopp caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos aunque no pudo dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas yendo y viniendo por su cabeza.

_¿Qué es lo que hace Kaya en su tiempo libre? No lo recuerdo.. Ella solía estar enferma así que pasaba todo el día acostada, pero eso no me sirve. _- Usopp se esforzaba por pensar una idea. Una buena idea, pero nada salía de su cabeza en desorden.

- ¡Una isla, encontramos una isla! - Gritó Nami en la mañana desde el forte.

Todos se despertaron y corrieron hasta la cabeza del Sunny para ver a dónde se dirigían.

- ¡Una isla! ¡Comida! ¡Una isla! ¡Comida! ¡Una isla! ¡Sanji, el desayuno!

- Sí, sí, ya lo preparo.. Maldición, este tipo es un barril sin fondo. - Se quejó el cocinero entrando a la cocina.

Después de desayunar, el Sunny desembarcó en una de las costas de la isla que parecía deshabitada. Cada uno decidió ir por su lado en busca de provisiones, aventuras, o una simple caminata.

Por parte de Usopp, después de caminar en busca de algún tipo de semillas para sus mejorados tiros, se topó con una enorme sábana blanca, bastante sucia y doblada en varias partes. La extendió, era enorme, ¿de quién sería? Un escalofrío rodó por su espalda al pensar que era algún tipo de maldición o que simplemente había alguien más en la isla.

Sin embargo, después de tocar su bolsillo se encontró con un pincel y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza al recordar las palabras que Robin le había dicho la noche anterior.

_"Bueno, supongo que para sentirte mejor podrías dibujar algo.."_

- ¡Señorita Kaya! ¡Tiene que leer esto!

- ¿Qué sucede, niños?

Los ex-piratas de la disuelta banda del Capitán Usopp se acercaron corriendo en la mansión de Kaya hacia la rubia, con un periódico abierto en sus manos. Al estar cerca de ella se lo dieron sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡Solo léalo y miré la foto!

" _- La marina ha encontrado en el Nuevo Mundo algo verdaderamente extraño. Un barril flotando en el mar. Varios pensaron que era una ofrenda de sake para que el viaje de alguna banda pirata fuese bien, y después de levantar el barril y tomar su contenido pensaban volver a llenarlo y tirarlo nuevamente al mar. Sin embargo, una vez abierto se sorprendieron verdaderamente ante su contenido. Solo había una bandera. Una bandera con el dibujo de una hermosa mujer en él. Debajo del gran dibujo de una chica hermosamente rubia y de ojos color cielo se encontraba más chico, dibujado en un punta, el símbolo de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, una calavera con un sombrero de paja en ella._

_Aun se desconoce lo que esto pueda llegar a significar, pero muchas hipótesis son pensadas y ninguna es descartada hasta el momento._ "

Abajo de la noticia que Kaya terminó de leer se encontraba la foto. Su foto. Era ella, en esa bandera desplegada en el piso y en una punta una pequeña calavera con un sombrero de paja en ella.

Solo había alguien que pudo hacer esto.. Usopp.

Esto significaba que él aun la recordaba. Y la recordaba perfectamente, puesto que la dibujó a la perfección. Lagrimas llenaron los ojos de la rubia, pero no lagrimas de nostalgia o tristeza. Sino de felicidad y alegría. Esto solo la hizo darse cuenta de una cosa.

Que ella lo esperaría. Toda la vida si fuese necesario, pero lo esperaría.


End file.
